


Tickled

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Looking at Peter’s face, flushed and blissed out to the edges of his limits, Tony realizes that the only thing that could make it hotter is a smile. Tony reaches his hands up abruptly, digging his fingers into Peter’s ribs.Peter snaps out of the haze he’d been in, reaching for Tony’s hands as he giggles, “Stop!” Peter grabs Tony’s hands, but his fingers don’t relent. Peter breaks down into a fit of breathy, hollow laughter.Fic inspired by this poston tumblr made by starkerembarker! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/starkerembarker/178023042198





	Tickled

Tony is startled awake when the bed abruptly shifts. He snaps his head to the side to look at the intruder, fist reeling back out of reflex.

“Hey hey it’s just me Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaks, holding up his hands from his place squatted on Tony’s bed.

Tony relaxes back into the mattress, unclenching his fist and pulling Peter under the covers by his shirt. “You can’t go sneaking up on me like that, kid. What are you doing here, anyway? It’s a school day.”

Peter snakes his arms around Tony’s waist, furrowing his brows. “It’s Saturday.”

“Is it?” Tony mumbles, grabbing his phone off of the night stand to verify. “Well then.”

“I mean, I can go if you don’t want to see me.” Peter says, faux hurt, moving to pull away and being pulled right back.

Tony squeezes his arms tight around Peter’s body and rests his chin on Peter’s head. “Nah, you’ve already broken in, might as well stick around.” Tony yelps quietly when thin fingers dig into his ribs.

“It’s not breaking in if FRIDAY opens the door for me, jerk.” Peter says as he wiggles his fingers against Tony’s skin, smiling triumphantly when he breaks down into laughter.

Rolling his weight on top of Peter and pinning his hands over his head, Tony huffs quietly. A flicker of mischief plays across Tony’s eyes, and he uses one hand to hold Peter’s wrists while the other tickles at his sides.

“Stop!” Peter giggles as he squirms in Tony’s grip, trying to roll away.

“How about you make me?” Tony teases, moving his hand down to Peter’s stomach.

Peter, seeming to suddenly remember that he is actually stronger than Tony, hikes his legs up to wrap around Tony’s hips and shoves them onto their sides, grabbing Tony’s wrists and holding them between their bodies.

“Alright, you win.” Tony says as he presses a kiss to Peter’s lips. His wrists are released when their mouths don’t break contact for several seconds, all of Peter’s attention relocating to Tony’s lips. Tony smiles when Peter’s thighs tighten faintly around his hips, and his attention is called to Peter’s half-hard cock squeezed between them.

Peter hums suddenly into Tony’s mouth when a warm hand grabs him through his jeans, but the position is awkward, and Peter easily rolls them back to where Tony is seated between his legs.

“You know,” Tony murmurs, working the button of Peter’s jeans. “It’s been a while since I’ve had sex at 7 in the morning.”

“I’ve never had sex at 7 in the morning.” Peter counters playfully, sighing as Tony’s stubble scratches briefly over his neck.

Tony snorts, fully aware that he has been front and center for all of Peter’s sexual experiences. “You want to change that?” Tony doesn’t get a direct response, but when he rolls his hips to accent the question, receives a shuddered moan.

It’s not long before Peter is naked and stretched, pulling off Tony’s underwear and pushing his back into the bed. Peter gingerly straddles Tony’s hips, smiling shyly.

Tony quirks his brows, squeezing Peter’s thighs. “What’s this?”

“I wanna... ride you.” Peter asks, and he cringes at the words. It sounded a lot hotter in the porno he got the idea from. His voice holds even less confidences he asks, “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Tony says softly. He watches Peter struggle to aim his cock at his entrance, the angle awkward. Tony reaches between them to help guide himself inside, groaning as tight heat envelopes his cock.

Peter remains still for a time, the position forcing Tony’s cock directly into his prostate, and Peter can feel the swelling buzz of pleasure even sitting still. “Oh, fuck.”

“Good?” Tony asks quietly, smoothing his hands up Peter’s thighs, hips, stomach.

Peter nods, breathing a a quiet, “Yeah, yeah.” Peter flinches when Tony’s fingers brush absently over his stomach, the comforting caress pulling a quiet huff of laughter out of Peter. “Hey, that tickles.”

Tony smiles as Peter’s hips start to rock experimentally, his fingers continuing to creep over his skin. Something about that soft, thin laugh has heat spiking in Tony’s gut. “Oh, does it?”

The moan that was coming out of Peter’s mouth morphs into a breathy giggle when Tony moves his fingers faster. “Hah, Mr. Stark!” Peter grabs Tony’s hand and moves it to his chest, encouraging Tony to rub over his nipple as Peter’s hands come to rest on Tony’s chest.

Tony pinches carefully at the soft flesh between his fingers, watching it become hard as Peter’s hips gain momentum. Tony’s hands come to rest on Peter’s hips, basking in the steady build of noise coming from above him.

“This- this’s really- shit-!” Peter keens as he stumbles over his own sounds of approval, Tony’s cock hitting his prostate with overwhelming effectiveness. His cock bounces pitifully with his movements, his head bumping into his stomach with every thrust and leaving behind dribbles of precum.

Tony watches Peter work himself on his cock for a few minutes, surprised at how long he is lasting. Peter’s stamina has improved a great deal since his first time, but his youth still catches up with him about three minutes into any sexual encounter, and he inevitably loses it well before Tony does.

Now, several minutes in, Tony smiles at how clearly this is effecting Peter. His hips snap with all of the urgency of someone about to come, his breaths short and harsh, his shaky hands clamoring at Tony’s chest to keep from collapsing. But still he hasn’t come.

It suddenly occurs to Tony that Peter’s cock is getting no friction. Normally pressed between their stomachs or squashed into the bed, Peter’s cock receives enough physical contact and Tony rarely has to touch Peter to get him there. He can see now, Peter’s cock red and leaking and having nothing to help get him there, that he needs a little nudge.

But not yet.

Looking at Peter’s face, flushed and blissed out to the edges of his limits, Tony realizes that the only thing that could make it hotter is a smile. Tony reaches his hands up abruptly, digging his fingers into Peter’s ribs.

Peter snaps out of the haze he’d been in, reaching for Tony’s hands as he giggles, “Stop!” Peter grabs Tony’s hands, but his fingers don’t relent. Peter breaks down into a fit of breathy, hollow laughter.

Tony bites his lip, heat building in his stomach at the sight of Peter, on the verge of an orgasm yet laughing against his will. When the pressure behind his cock starts to reach critical, Tony drops one of his hands to wrap around Peter’s cock. It is soaked in precum and hot to the touch, and Peter squeals at the contact.

“Ha-oh god, oh god Mr. Sta-hah-!” Peter splutters, his noises a mix of childish giggling and utter desperation. Peter’s hands tremble as they scramble back to Tony’s chest, any sounds he would be making cut off by the fact that his body is pulling tight.

Tony stops tickling Peter and grabs his hip instead. He plants his feet against the mattress and drives himself into Peter, truly having to put in the effort not to come before Peter. Luckily for him it only takes a few more seconds for Peter to finally erupt, all but screaming, hot splashes of come spilling over his stomach. Tony is following almost immediately after, his release filling him up as soon as Peter’s cock stops pulsing in Tony’s hand.

Peter crumples against Tony’s body, panting harshly into his shoulder. “Oh my god, that was... oh my god.”

Tony squints at the feeling of come spreading between their stomachs. “Yeah. Wanna discuss that in the shower?”

Peter chuckles breathlessly and nods, peeling himself off of Tony’s body. “Can we get some breakfast after?”

“Anything you want.” Tony says, tickling his fingers over Peter’s ribs a final time before leaving the room, narrowly avoiding Peter’s hands flying at him in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
